Breakfast in Bed
by rlaine
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have some fun in morning, who said breakfast in bed always involved food. M for Mature Content.


**Breakfast in Bed**

An alarm buzzed breaking the silence of the early morning. Syaoran reached into the crisp morning air attempting to snooze the device that had awoken him from his sleep. After many failed attempts to reach and silence the device that was now sounding louder and louder, Syaoran picked it up and threw it towards the wall cracking it.

"Syaoran! That's the third alarm clock you've broken this month!" disclaimed Sakura. In her hands she was carrying a tray of breakfast to the bedside.

"Good morning to you too." Answered Syaoran sheepishly.

"Come eat, I've made your favorite pancakes. So eat them while they're hot!" Sakura said.

Syaoran made his way out of bed reluctantly and then a smile creeps to his face signaling an idea.

"Syaoran, I don't quite like that smirk on your face. What are you up to?" Asked a worried Sakura giving him a questioning look.

Finally reaching Sakura at his desk table Syaoran takes Sakura's lips into his, kissing her hungrily. Sakura responds by wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

"I think," Syaoran says in between kisses "that I'm hungry for something else."

"Is that so?" Sakura replied, "Please enlighten me on what you were thinking then."

Without hesitation Syaoran continued to kiss Sakura throughout, placing a trail of kisses down her neck and towards her stomach. He returned to her lips once again and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for awhile until they both became breathless. Eagerly, he lifted Sakura up and carried her bridal style to his king size bed. They both landed into the mattress sinking into its comfort. Syaoran began his light caresses all over her body. He roamed his hands through her hair, inhaling the sweet peach smell she often used before taking her in for more kisses.

His hands slowly went over the fabric of the shirt brushing slightly over her nipple causing her back to arch up. Breaking the kiss, Syaoran stared at Sakura tenderly and inhaled the sight before him. Sakura was breathing slightly heavily and her hair was tousled and spread over his pillow.

"You look gorgeous." Syaoran whispered before continuing his soft caresses.

His hand slowly made his way under her shirt and touched her soft milky skin everywhere. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt and exposed her two large mounds. Reaching for them he places his hands on both, massaging them slowly and grazing her nipples lightly. Soft moans are released from Sakura which encouraged Syaoran to keep going. He then took her left breast into his mouth, suckling it. His other hand continued his ministrations on her other breast. As Sakura's moans got louder he switched his attention to the other breast and began licking and sucking it until they were both hard.

Sakura kept buckling upwards and grazing Syaoran through his pants. That was enough to drive Syaoran insane but he kept his cool and slowly removed her panties. He discarded her soaked panties on the floor and spreading out her legs for easier access he used two fingers to enter her.

The pace was slow at first but Sakura's movements indicated for him to go quicker. Gasps and moans from Sakura filled the room which was music to Syaoran's ears.

Inserting a third finger into her, Syaoran felt Sakura's walls tighten. He continued on moving his fingers in and out of her opening until her breaths became quickened and finally when she couldn't take it anymore her fluids came rushing out. She began to catch her breath and smiles a sweet smile.

"Syaoran, I think it's my turn to return the favor." Sakura said.

Slowly pulling off his pants and boxers her hands reach for his arousal and begins to rub it up and down. He was throbbing passionately under her touch. Sakura placed her mouth onto the opening sucking it to Syaoran's approval. Her tongue danced around his member taking him all the way into her mouth. Her soft ministrations almost drove him to the edge. His hands clenched into a fist and before he released into her mouth he quickly turned her on her back.

Placing himself on top of her frame he wasted no time in entering her and filling her completely. They both share a moan together at the sensation of their bodies combining. He stilled for a bit and Sakura being impatient began to move underneath him encouraging him to continue. Syaoran began to pump quicker with one hand cupping her breast, massaging and squeezing it.

Syaoran removed himself from Sakura's body and then suddenly plummets into her with no mercy. Sakura cried a little from the slight pain but the pleasure soon took over. As the movements continued Sakura's walls began to contract and her pants increased. She dug her nails into his shoulders while Syaoran continued moving in and out of her. His hands held her down to him while he continued to satisfy her.

Finally not being able to contain herself anymore she cried out and climaxed with her walls contracting against his member causing a slow growl to escape Syaoran. Syaoran took her lips into his and placed kisses all over her body as Sakura's body calms.

Sakura decided it was time to switch positions. She lifted herself up and placed herself on top of him, straddling him. With the help of her hands she positioned his member correctly and leisurely slid him into her. Both of them shared a moan as he reached her tip.

She began to ride him with Syaoran trying to touch her everywhere. Her breasts moved as she was riding him bouncing around luring Syaoran in to touch them once again. Syaoran sat up all while holding onto Sakura and took over. His mouth attacked her breasts, biting into her nipple slightly and pulling at it. This caused Sakura to bend her head backwards and let go a purr. He took her right leg over his shoulder and continued thrusting inside of her. The speed quickened again with his member enlarging filling her to core.

The sensations were getting to both of them as they both continued. Their movements were so great that their skin slapped against each other with their sweat mixing together.

"I'm coming Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out.

The last thrusts from Syaoran came and he finally released his seed into her. Sakura climaxed again soon after. He kept himself in her until everything came to a complete stop. As their pants slowed and bodies lay together he placed a kiss on her forehead. He took her into his arms and kissed her.

"That was not the breakfast I had in mind." Syaoran said breaking the silence.

"If next time this is all you want for your "breakfast" I won't bother making you actual breakfast again!" Huffed Sakura.

"Don't worry sweetheart I will still eat your pancakes, you know how much I love them." Syaoran replied.

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Syaoran chuckles and makes his way to his desk table.

"I think by this rate I'm hungry for what lunch might have in store for me." Syaoran declares and winks.


End file.
